


Damn O'Driscolls

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: AGAIN NOTHING IS EXPLICIT, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically all relationships are implied/mentioned, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Not put into a lot of detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Adjusting the hold on his fishing rod Kieran cleared his throat, getting Arthurs attention. “If uh.. If ya don’t mind me asking, why do you all hate the O’Drsicolls so much? I- I know they’re rude and Colm is a well… Bastard in his own way but, y’all ain’t so different, just trying to survive and be free.”“You don’t know nothin’ boy.” Arthur sniffed, paused, like he didn’t want to continue the conversation. Kieran debated continuing and talking, opening his mouth and then closing it before he finally got a response. “It’s a long story really, ain’t that fun neither.”
Relationships: Annabelle & Dutch Van Der Linde (Mentioned), Bessie Matthews & Hosea Matthews (Mentioned), Colm O'Driscoll & Dutch Van Der Linde (Implied), Kieran Duffy & Bill Williamson (Implied)
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Kudos: 50





	Damn O'Driscolls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a quick fic, takes place roughly chapter 2? When Kieran asks you to go fishing. Also takes place in the past when the text is in italics. Please read the tags but KNOW THAT NOTHING IS GRAPHIC!!!!

Kieran stood at the edge of the lake, shuffling his feet nervously. He’d asked Arthur to come fishing with him, mostly because he didn’t want to go out alone and everyone else just seemed to be mad at him for any reason they could think of. He was lucky Arthur accepted, saying he needed to get out of camp and relax anyway so, it was nice.

There was a tension though, as to be expected, coming from Arthur. Kieran had hoped that once he took care of the horses and joined in with the gang more they’d accept him, or at least the other omegas would be more understanding and kinder to him, but Arthur just seemed mad and would spit out “O’Drsicoll” at him anytime he was close. It rubbed Kieran the wrong way, he wanted to know why Arthur and the rest of the gang were so against him.

Adjusting the hold on his fishing rod Kieran cleared his throat, getting Arthurs attention. “If uh.. If ya don’t mind me asking, why do you all hate the O’Drsicolls so much? I- I know they’re rude and Colm is a well… Bastard in his own way but, y’all ain’t so different, just trying to survive and be free.”

“You don’t know nothin’ boy.” Arthur sniffed, paused, like he didn’t want to continue the conversation. Kieran debated continuing and talking, opening his mouth and then closing it before he finally got a response. “It’s a long story really, ain’t that fun neither.”

“Well, the fish ain’t bitin much today and I’m willin’ to listen.” Arthur gave him a look and then shrugged, staring out over the water.

“Alright, well, when I was young we used to ride with Colm. Rode with him for… I dunno, it weren’t that long.” Kieran’s brow shot up, hearing they used to ride with Colm wasn’t what he expected, but he kept his mouth shut and listened. “It was mostly just Dutch and I, out on our own, just the two of us for awhile. Hosea left, he got married to someone, broke Dutch’s heart since they’re bonded and all, but he understood- he knew the way Hosea felt from day one and he was just waiting for Hosea to tell him. I don’t remember too much of it, was too young and they don’t like to talk about it all that much.”

“They didn’t break their bond did they? I mean, ain’t they bonded now?”

“No no, nothin like that. Kept it, just kind of separated for awhile, which is why Hosea got married, all that stuff."

`

_ "You're leaving me! You're leaving us!?" Dutchs voice wavered and broke as he shouted at Hosea, who stood and didn't speak, even when Dutch grabbed onto the collar of his shirt. "I knew you found another God damn omega! You-"  _

_ "Dutch. Calm down, please." Hosea carefully cupped Dutchs cheeks, rubbing his thumbs under Dutchs eyes to wipe away the tears that were dropping down his face. "I love you, you know I do. Loved you since I met you, but I… I I have to be with her. She's nice, she knows about us, she ain't asking me to break our bond and I don't want to." _

_ "You still… Yo-You're still leaving us Hosea. Me, and Arthur? You'd leave us both? I ain’t suffocating my neck just because you found-..." Dutch grit his teeth, gripping the collar of Hosea’s shirt tightly. “You got damn alphas are all the same.” Hosea took in a deep breath through his nose, feeling the anger and frustration coming off Dutch in waves, making the mark on his neck burn and hurt. _

** _Betrayal. _ ** _ Thats how Dutch felt, like he was being betrayed by someone he loved. _

_ “I’m not leaving forever. I’ll be back Dutch, I promise. Shes… She’s my…” _

_ “I know. I know what she is to you. Doesn’t make this right though Hosea, you marked me, we marked each other, you’re supposed to stay with me! What are Arthur and I supposed to do on our own? He’s started getting heats now, and you ain’t taking him away from me.” _

_ “Wasn’t going to do that Dutch just…” Hosea sighed, grabbing Dutch’s hands to loosen them from the front of his shirt, Dutch pulling his hands back roughly and taking a step back from Hosea. “I’ll be back if you need me, I promise, but I need to do this.” _

_ “Go, god damn you just leave. Go on, get out of here.” Dutch stormed away from Hosea, heading over to where Arthur sat not too far away scribbling on pieces of paper. Dutch pulled him up, heading over to his horse and motioning for Arthur to get onto the back. _

_ Hosea watched as Dutch rode off out of his sight with Arthur, his neck throbbed and he felt another wave of sadness. He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes as he head to his own horse, climbing onto the saddle and riding off quickly. _

`

"Anyway it was just the two of us, omega’s and all you know just tryin’ to get by and it’s real hard out there for just two men who gotta deal with other alphas and heats and all. Dutch and I went into a town, met Colm down there and Dutch struck up a conversation with him, found out he was an alpha with a little gang of his own tryin’ to get by.” Arthur shrugged, shifting on his feet as he pulled his fishing line back in, pausing his tale to recast his line in a different direction. “So Dutch got us in his little gang at the time, I didn’t ask how Dutch got on his good side so fast and I wouldn’t ask him if you wanna keep your face lookin’ the way it does.”

`

_ Dutch drank back another shot quickly, glancing around the bar before he poured himself another shot. Arthur sat across from him, slowly eating the beef stew that Dutch had bought, taken one bite from, and then shoved towards Arthur in favor of drinking instead of eating. Arthur was wary to eat most of it, considering it had been a good three dollars and he wasn’t sure if Dutch would be hungry again after he’d had a couple of drinks. _

_ “Whens your next heat due son? Do you know yet?” _

_“No sir. Ain’t too sure, think I’m alright for a couple months… What’re we gonna do though Dutch?_ _ Gotta find someone if you want to, or we just move fast.”_

_ “We’ll move, no reason to stay here any longer. Whats our funds?” Arthur pulled a paper from his pocket, sliding it across the table to Dutch so he could read it over. “Your writing has gotten much better.” Dutch read the paper, sighing and slipping it back to Arthur. “We have enough to get out of here, we’ll head east, find a place to hole up for awhile.” Dutch grabbed the bottle on the table, standing up. “Come on.” _

_ “Yeah Dutch, right behind you.” Arthur quickly picked up the bowl of stew, shoveling the last few bites into his mouth before he rushed out after Dutch, following him back out to their horses. “You got a plan?” _

_ “Oh as always son, as always.” Dutch got onto his horse and Arthur did the same, the two of them spurring their horses forward and out of the town. _

_ They rode away from the town, going faster as they got out of town. Dutch was determined to run from everything and Arthur followed at his heels close. They rode until the sun started to set and the two needed to make a camp, setting up their larger tent and starting a fire. Dutch didn’t speak much, sitting by the fire and staring into it. Arthur sighed, laying back on the grass to stare up at the stars. _

_ It was peaceful, enough that Arthur began to doze off before he heard footsteps approaching them. Both he and Dutch reacted quickly, grabbing their guns to look and see two men- two alphas- approaching them. One of them threw their hands up while the other just stood back. “Who are you?” Dutch spoke, getting up from the ground slowly. “We’re just stopping for the night, what do you want?” _

_ “Just coming by to see who’s campin’ out here. We’re camped not far away, a little shack down the road a ways. We saw your fire, wanted to make sure wasn’t any law camping out here.” _

_ “Well, no we ain’t law. You can go on now.” Dutch spoke, his gun still in his hand as he stared down the two men. _

_ “Well, pardon me for asking, but what are two omegas doing all alone in the wilderness? You ain’t got an alpha?” One of them stepped up closer and Dutch’s fingers twitched on his gun, his finger going straight to the trigger. “Easy, ain’t gonna harm you. Oh I’m bein’ such a fool, My names Colm O’Driscoll, this is my brother James.” Colm stepped forward and held his hand out to Dutch. “Who are you?” _

_ “Dutch… Dutch Van Der Linde. And this is Arthur.” Dutch cautiously shook Colms hand, the man grinning as Dutch did so. “Now as you can see we ain’t law, far from it as I said, you can go now.” _

_ “Well, Dutch Van Der Linde himself. I’ve heard a lot about you, You been running with an alpha for awhile, haven't you? Hosea was his name?” Dutch tensed at the name, pulling his hand back from Colm. “Ah, he left you. Real shame.” Colm looked past Dutch to Arthur, who sat still as a rock with his gun still up and aimed at Colm and his brother. “If the two of you want our shack is much warmer than the wind out here. We have the room.” _

_ Dutch paused, looking back to Arthur as he tried to think, shifting on his feet. He motioned to Arthur to put out the fire as he moved to grab the tent. Arthur rushed by his side quickly, whispering in his ear. “We really goin’ with em Dutch?” _

_ “Of course, no reason not to. You have your gun, right?” Arthur nodded. “Good kid. Keep it close.” _

_ The two of them finished packing up the camp, getting into horseback to follow Colm and James down the road. As the two men stated there was a cabin not far from them, with a fire already made just outside of the cabin. Dutch hitched his horse up not far away, looking over to Colm and scanning his eyes over him. _

_ “Well you two, come on in. Get out of this cold weather won’t you?” _

_ Dutch gently, carefully placed his hand on Arthurs shoulder as the two head into the cabin behind the O’Driscolls. _

`

“I- I got it mister. You think they were ...?” Kieran trailed off and Arthur nodded quickly. “Oh.”

“I’m sure, since we spent a good while with them and Dutch went through a lot of heats on account of being young. Well, anyway, Dutch met a nice young alpha- Annabelle, real sweetheart she was and she took real good care of Dutch. All nice to him, good to me, and oh my lord that woman could shoot.” Arthur laughed, turning a bit more to Kieran as he continued speaking. “Took a varmint rifle in her hands one day and shot a damn bird as it soared across the sky. Think Dutch understood then why Hosea left, hard to not fall for someone else even with a bond I guess.”

“Really? What happened?” Kieran slowly reeled his fishing line back in, finding himself far more interested in the story than in fishing now anyway. Arthur seemed the same, pulling his rod back in and folding it up.

“What happened was I got us into some trouble, though it weren’t my fault.” Arthur walked away from the shoreline of the river, heading over to a large rock and seating himself on it. “I got a heat, not unexpected but I was still getting around to presenting and I hadn’t had many of em. All over the place, wild, you know.” Kieran nodded, he knew all too well how sporadic an omegas heats could be when they were still young and just presenting. “Got one unexpectidely, holed myself up in a little tent and was planning to sleep the thing off. Well, Colms brother, I don’t know if he was planning this ahead of time or if the idea just jumped into his head, but he…” Arthur paused, trailing off and letting out a sigh, rubbing his palms against his eyes.

“You don’t-” Kieran interrupted him, pausing with Arthur. “I’m sorry, ya don’t have to explain what he did.” Arthur shrugged, seeming like it was just a casual everyday thing.

“Didn’t get very far, just a lot of talk, lotta… Uncomfortable feelings.... Dutch saved me, as he always did. Was bringing me some food when saw Colm’s brother on top of me and knew I wanted to be alone. I don’t remember much, on account of being in and out of that damn heated state.”

`

_ Arthur was alone in his tent, shivering as the heat fever was slowly taking him over. They were so intense, Dutch had warned him long before he’d even presented what heats felt like, but he hadn’t expected them to be so intense. He had others before, they varied in intensity, and he hated them all. _

_ Letting out a sigh Arthur pressed his face into his blanket, rubbing against it to try and get cooled down and comfortable. He didn’t even hear the footsteps approaching from behind him until he could smell someone- an alpha in his space. Arthur rolled over, reaching for his gun just too slow before the man grabbed his arms, pinning him onto the ground of the tent. Arthur caught his face, his lips turning into a scowl. _

_ “James-! Get the hell offa me what the hell’re you doin?” Arthur struggled, pushing back against his arms only to find himself still being pushed down, the grip on his wrists tightening. “Let me go! Damn it! Dut-” James hand flew up, hitting Arthur across the face, shutting him up quickly. _

_ “Pretty little thing ain’t you? You know how you look right now?” James trailed his hands down Arthur chest, making him squirm uncomfortably. “Real shame for you, probably haven’t had an alpha take you yet have you?” _

_ “Don’t need a goddamn alpha, get away from me!” Arthur thrashed, punching James in the face enough to catch him off guard so he could move away. “Dutch!” _

_ “Keep your mouth shut.” James grabbed Arthur, pinning him back down and shoving his head into the blanket. _

_ Arthur felt hands on his hips, still pinning him down, keeping him where he was. He closed his eyes, he tried to relax into it, tried thinking he was somewhere else. He felt James hands between his legs, hear a gruff laugh. _

_ A gunshot. _

_ Felt something heavy fall on top of him and he squirmed, moving away from it. _

_ “Arthur!” Dutchs voice cut through the fog. He turned over, saw James laying on the tent ground with a bullet hole in the back of his head. Dutch rushed in, scooped Arthur up and hugged him close. Comfortable. _

_ “Dutch- Dutch he… He was gonna-” _

_ “I know, its okay I’ve got you son, lets get out of here. I’ll get you safe.” Arthur noded, clinging to Dutch as he was led to Dutch’s horse. _

`

Arthur leaned forwards, dragging his finger across his teeth and spitting onto the ground. “When I finally came back around it seemed to happen so fast. Dutch was real upset, he ain’t a big crier but he had tears all down his face. Hosea had shown back up too, guess he just could tell somethin’ was wrong with the bond and all. They grabbed me up and the three of us traveled out of town as fast as we could. When we finally stopped for a night I asked em what happened while I was out.” Arthur paused again, taking in a deep breath. “Colm found out about his brother, killed Annabelle. Thats all they told me, I’m sure there was more to it but I didn’t push. Broke Dutch’s heart, and my own, she was a real good alpha.”

“I’m sorry to hear.” Kieran clenched his fists tightly, taking a seat on the large rock beside Arthur.

“Happened a long time ago, they been enemies since. Dutch don’t like to talk about it, he don’t like people knowing so you’d better not bring this up to him ya hear?”

“Y- yes of course! I would never!” Kieran held his hands up, shaking his head. “Well, what happened to Hosea’s wife?”

“Died. Wasn’t killed or anythin, she just got real sick real fast. Hosea was heartbroken, still is. He came back and was drunk for a year after she died. He keeps a photo of her around somewhere and he’ll gladly tell you stories about the things they used to do.” Arthur shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.

“Sounds like hell mister. I’m real sorry that happened to you all. I always knew Colm was… Well… A goddamn bastard but I never knew he’d done all that. Guess I’m lucky I wasn’t ridin’ with them long enough for anything to happen to me.”

“You get any heats while you were there?”

“I got one, Colm weren’t around and… It weren’t long, mine never are. Couple days.” Kieran shrugged, rubbing his thumbs together. “I’m due though soon again. What do I do here? Tell Dutch about it?” Arthur nodded. “Well- alright.”   
“If you want, you got a whole lotta alphas here, don’t know who all would go with ya if anyone, but I don’t think any of them would turn you down- except Micah.” Arthur grinned, leaning over and patting Kieran on the back. “But I wouldn’t take him for a partner anyway.”

“Who do you think would go with me? I mean… Nobody round likes me much.”

“You’re serious?” Arthur gave him a confused look and Kieran nodded, looking equally as confused. “My god, you an’ him both are hopeless.”

“Who- him-?”

“Bill! Ya damn fool. He’s been trying to court you for weeks now! Been comin’ to me askin’ what you like and what an omega likes. Jesus, you really didn’t know?” Kieran shook his head quickly, a blush forming on his cheeks and he put his hands over his face. “You an’ him… Well, if you don’t like him back you ain’t gotta worry about it but the two of you, desne as can be, must be made for each other.” Arthur stood up off the rock, patting Kierans shoulder again before he made his way over to the horses. “I’m headin’ out though, you gonna come back to camp or you gonna run off?”

“No- no I’ll come just hang on!” Kieran shot up off the rock, grabbing their fishing poles and following Arthur. “And uh- thanks for uh… Comin’ out here with me I really appreciate it. I don’t get to leave much since Dutch don’t like me but… Well I guess I know why he ain’t happy havin’ an ex- O’Driscoll around the camp.” Kieran rubbed Branwens neck quickly before he climbed onto his saddle. “So thanks.”

“O’ course. Nice comin out and enjoyin the scenery. Now come on, I think you got some alpha to talk to, or hide from.”

“R- right! Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic that kind of went over some of the details of the past, like Bessie and Annabelle and how they tie in. Mostly Colm and introducing Kieran/Bill as the next fic that'd be happening in this series (hopefully)


End file.
